For the Motherland!
by ZombieReader74
Summary: Hear Alexander Vinjovskys tale. One of the 2nd Battle of Volgrad
1. For the Motherland!

(I am here with Alexander Vinjovsky, a former grunt in the Russian Army during WWZ. He was involved in almost all the major engagements of the War, including the almost 10 years of defending South Siberia.)

(So Alex, how was life in the Russian Military during WWZ?)

It was horrible! The pay was scarce and the food even more scarce. We also were clothed in old WW2 relics. The days were colder than the nights. It was a misirable exsistance. But there was one upside

(What?)

The Cold War stockpiles! The Soviets hid mountains of illegal weapons in Sibera so the US and UN couldn't find them. Well we did find them, and used them to help secure Siberia and the future of Russia.

(So how did you managed to pacify such a large expanse?)

We didn't, General Winter did. We simply waited till the Zed froze in the winter and smashed all we came by. It was hard work, but it paid off in the long run.

(Was Siberia ever, really, safe?)

No, it was to big of a space to patrol. We just kept them out of the cities and us in them.

(I heard that it was a dangerous exsistance, even more so with the Japanese withdrawl to Kamchacka.)

God i hated the Japanese for that! We barely kept our own people safe, how would we keep them safe! I brought it up with the General but he just shook his head, he also didn't know. With a little restructuring we did it though, good thing some of them knew how to farm or we wouldv'e starved.

(What about when you got the order to attack, what was your first response?)

Well, it was "What kind of sick, twisted, sadistic joke is this?" After it was explained that it wasn't a joke I simply shrugged.

(Tell me about some of the battles you were in.)

I was fighting in Kursk, Volgagrad, Moscow, and in the Ukerain.

(Tell me about fighting in Moscow and Volgagrad.)

It was the beginning of Winter so it was bitterly cold, but out commanders thought the Zed in Volgagrad so they ordered my battalion to start to clean them out. Well, they were wrong, about if they froze or not and their numbers. We waltzed into the city expecting a easy fight. We encountered one or two that were frozen which only made us belive the entire city froze. When we hit the Volga, coming from the east, we found one that wasn't frozen so i grabbed my revolver and fired a shot, quickly dispatching him. As i was putting it away i heard a loud moan from across the river and when i looked i saw tons of grey shapes walking to the river. I snatched some binoculars from someone next to me and got a better look, what i saw scared me for life.

There were thousands of Zed pouring out of the city in front of us. We were stunned into silence, but i quickly snapped out of it and radioed it to HQ. The General didn't believe me but still sent more men, to arrive later in the week. I knew that I had to hold out, so I gave the order to fire, big mistake. My men and I were doing good keeping them off our shores, but the noise attracted the others behind our lines. They didn't moan so we didn't know that they were coming until it was to late. With my forces split and my lines crumbling i gave the order to retreat. My 2nd in command asked where and i pointed East. We were going to flee into the city and split up. Each of the groups would fortify its own building.

It worked better than I expected, only one group was overwhelmed, but they escaped to another nearby group. We held on like the common survivor, using raids to gather food and firing only when we have to. The Generals relief force managed to secure the city and we were given some well diserved R&R.

Well its time for my nap so i will have to bid you goodby

(What about Moscow?)

Come by later and i will tell you, i promise.

(I nodded and left.)


	2. Chapter 2 Moscow

(I am back with Alexander Vinjovsky and he has agreed to tell me about the Siege of Moscow. So how are you?)

I feel like shit.

(Are you sure you can do this?)

Nah, but i've been living on borrowed time since Moscow, if it isn't told today it may be lost.

(So lets continue from where we last left off. You and your squad just got some R&R.)

We were sent to Leningrad to police the city while the army moved forward. It was easy as the population was barely over 1,000. We were there for the rest of the month, or about 2 weeks, before being shipped south to help liberate Moscow.

(2 weeks? After Volvograd?)

Men were in short supply back then. The Great Retreat cost us millions of men, Men we still don't have. We knew we weren't getting much in the way of R&R.

(So how long was the Siege?)

26 weeks

(Why did the commanders decide to siege Moscow? The Russians were known to charge in guns blazing?)

We didn't have the men, bullets or beans to. The liberation was bleeding us faster than the Hitlerites in the Great Patriotic War. We decided to do like the Americans and wait as long as we could.

(So tell me about the siege)

It was boring. I was a commander so all I could do is walk around the camp and keep the boys in line. They got rowdy once and tried to revolt. We isolated them pretty quick and pushed them into the city. We then forced the others to watch as the men fought the millions of undead, It was bloody but effective. There was one man,Pestkov i think his name was, great sniper. He could hit a Z at 1000 yards in high winds. One day I was walking around camp doing my usual rounds when a round cracked past my head. I flattened out and looked around, nothing. I cautiously stood up and continued. When that happened again I was ready. I immeadeatly spun around and saw a figure run around a corner, so i gave chase. I rounded the corner and opened fire. He was hit in the leg but limped around another corner. I started to chase him again when the world around me went red. I was on the ground before i could yell. When I awoke i was in a field hospital and in the bed next to me was Pestkov, bloody but alive. When i asked him what happened he turned to me and said "I shot you." I just nodded and went back to sleep

(You didn't arrest him?)

He was the best sniper we had, i couldn't. He was to valuable to lose. He was put in a temporary detention center for 3 days but that was it. He said his motive was to "See what would happen". He was a nice kid though, born and raised in a small town called Nukaverze. Father was a veteran of the Great Patriotic War. He watched them die as he fled the city though.

(So tell me about the Battle for Moscow?)

At the end of 26 weeks we started to run low on food and desertion became a problem so the General and I decided to strike before we didn't have enough resources to. The original assault was a disaster on the scale of Verdun, weeks of fighting with almost no gains to show for it. The second attack was more planned so we got more done. The 1st and 2nd Armies were the stars of the show. They steamrolled through the city and raised the Russian flag on the Kremlin, the one that was taken East with us. The 3rd Army was bogged down in the East and the 4th Army in the West. The 1st and 2nd Army tried to break out of the Kremlin with little luck. For a moment it seemed like the 2nd, and final, attack would fail.

(What would've happened if the 2nd attack failed?)

The Russian Government had 2 plans. The first was to nuke the city and have the military come and clean up. And the second was to simply abandon Moscow until the Zeds rotted away.

(Ok, continue.)

The front stalled while we battled in Moscow and it seemed like a endless stalemate. I was air-dropped in to observe the troops and make sure they were not fucking up. Well the parachute caught a gust of wind and blew me off course. I landed at least 1000 ft from my target. I was armed only with a pistol and 3 clips. I found the nearest building and a quick sweep found that it was empty. I made my way to the roof to see what I could see. When I got up there I saw the Kremlin dead ahead. I also heard a familiar noise off to the east, the Horde.

I panicked and jumped into a pile of trash. See the building wasn't that high so it only hurt little. I quickly made my way north, praying that I outran the Horde. Thankfully I was the fastest man in my town, so I managed to get to the Kremlin in the nick of time, just as the Horde spotted me.

When I entered I was ushered to a radio to hear the transmissions from the eastern suburbs. The 2nd Army was holding on by a thread and without help from us they surly would be overwhelmed. When I asked to see the commander they pointed outside and I knew he was gone, dead or not.

I assumed control of the Army with no protest and started to plan a break out. We would split in half and half would stay behind and defend the best they could while the others went out to assist the 2nd.

The split up and breakout went off without a hitch, its what came next that scared me. When they left they were given a radio to stay in contact with me. I was glued to it and when they arrived into position I ordered a all-out attack.

That was a risky move because if the attack failed the 2nd was doomed, so I listened as they battled into the next morning. At about 5:00 AM the gun fire died down and so did the loud groans. It took a hour but at 6:00AM the 2nd and elements of my army charged into the horde surrounding the Kremlin. I let out a throaty war cry and watched victory fall into my lap.

(So that was the end of it?)

Well after the Horde was destroyed, to say the least, Moscow was declared liberated and the Government once again took up residence there, until the Revolution.

(Speaking of the Revolution, do you know what happened?)

Of course! I was there, along with all patriotic Moscovians!

(So when did it occur?)

A month after WWZ ended in Russia.

(Did you take part?)

Take part!? I led it! I was Supreme Commander of Revolutionary Forces in Moscow. I led 100,000 civilians against my former commanders, and we won.

(How?)

I was well liked in the military so when they heard i was leading the Revolution they declared that they would not intervene. Without military support we broke in and imprisoned the President.

(Why didn't you become Czar?)

Because I got horribly sick, close to death, and it allowed the current czar to assume power. I support him but still, he is making a bad decision reclaiming the Republics.

(What do you mean?)

It's going to piss off Europe! We defeated Europe once, but not again.

(Well I have to go.)

Goodbye

(The next day he was found dead in his home. A corners report says it was natural causes but some suspect it was a assassination.)


End file.
